In order to prevent household electrical appliances that have high voltage power supply (110V or 220V), such like heater, humidifier machine, vertical fan, etc., continuing to work when the dumping of man-made or other accidents occurs. That is to avoid additional accidents such as fire, electric shock, and injury to people, under the circumstance of the dumping of household electrical appliances in the non-normal state while the electrical appliances are still in work. The usual practice is to set anti-dumping appliances switches. When the household appliance is dumped or tilted to a certain angle, the power supply is disconnected, so that it stops working and accidents are avoided. However, generally most of the anti dumping switches are mechanical or photoelectric controlled switches, and the mechanical switches are low in reliability that can not ensure the safety when the appliances are dumped, and the photoelectric controlled switches are not cost effective and big in size, therefore the cost of photoelectric controlled switches is high and the installation thereof is difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is an anti dumping switch that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also needed is a device employing such switch.